impulsegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinopia
category:Shino's Total War Note: The following is completely uncanon to Shino's Total War =Solar System= About 40 billion light years away from Earth, a small solar system, formally called E3E-XP-0, exists. It has a fairly small sun, 8 times smaller than our own(approximately 1.74*10^5 km in diameter) and contains 3 planets, formally called Shinopia, Sporadika, and ;. =Shinopian Geography= Shinopia is a fairly small planet containing only one very large continent, Belletotallus, and one main ocean, Aquana. Belletotallus Belletotallus covers roughly 45% of Shinotopia. There are seven known countries that separate Shinotopia. They are: * Argos * Narnia * Olympia * Mordor * Urbanik * a small group of islands serves as the sixth known country, Jagd Ahli * and a recently discovered society beneath Aquana, Aquarius Argos Argos was the first country to have been established. It started as a small community of friendly people in 188X, and grew quickly to become the country it is today. It is not that big at the moment, but it was quite large then. Argos was founded as a monarchy and it still is. King Slime I ruled Argos from 198X to his death in 190X. In his twenty year rule, he managed to build a nice army of snails which defended the country until the Snail Uprising of 194X. King Slime II ruled from 190X to 193X uneventfully. King Slime III had a short but eventful life. He brought a huge increase in capitalism, bringing up many hardware stores, bakeries, and market places. The econemy boomed, but he died of a heart attack in 194X, leaving King Slime IV to deal with some problems he faced. King Slime IV ruled from 194X to 199X, being the longest living king to date. King Slime III left King Slime IV with several problems with his military, which caused the Snail Uprising. King Slime IV was able to recruit some of the Mushrooms from Olympia to aid him in calming the Snails and allowing peace to once again come in Argos. He continued King Slime III's plans and eventually died peacefully at the age of 6X. King Slime V came into power in 199X and is still alive to rule Argos. He has called upon a reconstruction and remake of the architexture to make Argos look more like its time rather than ancient times. It was finished in late 199X. Trivia * The capital of Argos is Argos City. * Argos currently has the highest population and birth rates of all the countries. * Crime has been steadily decreasing within Argos despite the lack of law enforcers in Argos. * Despite the econemy boom in 194X, Argos has the worst econemy out of all the known countries due to a lack of a good tourism department. Narnia Third established; 191X Olympia Second established; 190X Mordor Fourth Established; 193X Helms Deep Capital of Mordor Jagd Ahli Sixth Established; late 195X Jagd Island * Capital of Jagd Ahli * Odd Statue religion Urbanik Fifth Established; early 195X Kaldor City * Capital of Urbanik * Under construction from 195X to 199X Aquana Aquarius Unknown when established; discovered 200X